


Remus Lupin Imagines

by WrittenByLivingStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Imagines, Magic, Romance, harry potter imagines, remus lupin imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByLivingStars/pseuds/WrittenByLivingStars
Summary: A bunch of Remus Lupin imagines written by me. I hope you like them.





	1. Introduction

Welcome to my Remus Lupin Imagine book. The relationship is Remus/Reader throughout these imagines but they cover different kinds of relationships. Friendship, Romantic and Father/Daughter.


	2. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader had a tattoo and her boyfriend, Remus doesn't know. One day he find it and he finds it incredibly sexy.
> 
> Notes- Reader was a Slytherin and she loves books. She has a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon to represent her love for Lupin and that his condition doesn't bother her at all. Contains slight smut.
> 
> Y/N- Your Name

It was mid afternoon, around 3:00pm. You were in the kitchen when you heard the front door open and footsteps approached. You turned to see your boyfriend, Remus Lupin standing the doorway. He looked exhausted and had a few fresh scars. ' _Hi love_ ' He said tiredly. You smiled at him then waved your wand so the kettle would start boiling. ' _Hi_ ' You replied. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him, burying your head into his chest. ' _I missed you_ ' You said. He pressed multiple to the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you. You looked at him before pressing your lips to his.

_'I missed you too_ ' Remus replied. He pressed his lips to yours and you melted into the kiss. You broke the kiss a few seconds later and made two cups of tea. You walked over to a drawer and pulled out a big bar of chocolate for Remus. ' _Here you go, Rem_ ' You said. He smiled gratefully at you as you placed the bar on the table. You waved your wand and the two mugs of tea floated over to you. ' _I love you, Remus_ ' You said as you sat down next to him. He instantly pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around your waist. _'I love you too, Sweethear_ t' He replied softly. He pressed his lips to yours in a loving kiss which you returned instantly.

You both stayed in the kitchen for a little while, drinking your tea and making sure that Remus ate as much chocolate as he could. After he drank his tea, you helped upstairs and into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly and you left the bedroom shortly after, leaving him alone so he could fully recovered. You walked down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen with another cup of tea. You picked up a book that you had previously left on the table and started reading.

                                                                                                 * * *  
                                                                                                (Later)

You made yourself another cup of tea as you looked at the Cloak. It was 6pm and you decided to check up your boyfriend. You quickly made him one before walking upstairs. You opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Remus was still asleep which made you smile. Opening the door, you stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind you. You then placed both the mugs of tea on the bedside table. You glanced down at your boyfriend and stifled a giggle; his hair was all tussled and sticking up at different angles. 'H _e must've moved a lot_ ' You said quietly. You shook your head in amusement before smoothing out the covers.

You walked over to your bookcase and picked out a book to read. You sat down on the end of the bed and started reading, waving your wand and summoning your mug of tea over to you. After five minutes, you felt Remus shuffle in bed and you turned to face him to check on him. He shuffled but didn't awake so you went back to reading your book. Unbeknownst to you, Remus had opened his eyes and was now smirking at you.

Arms suddenly wrapped around your waist and you were dragged back. You let out a squeak, squeezing your eyes shut and you started giggling. You suddenly felt a weight on top of you and you opened your eyes to see Remus staring back at you, his hair all tussled. 'Hi' You said, giggling. He chuckled and you ran your hands through his hair, smoothing it down. _'Did you sleep well?_ ' You asked him. He had slept for three hours. He nodded before he pressed his lips to yours in a lazy kiss. ' _This week was hell without you_ ' He said. You cupped his cheek and you pecked his lips.

_'I know baby but you're back now_ ' You said softly. ' _And you had Sirius with you_ ' He nodded his head and buried his head in your chest. _'You know I would come with you if I could_ ' You said to him. You pecked his head and ran your hands through his hair. He nodded against your chest and you smiled in response. You stayed like that for a few more minutes then you suddenly felt him pressing kisses to your clothed chest. _'Rem_ ' You said softly. He looked up at you, a cheeky grin etched upon his face. He repeated his action until he got to your collarbone in which he pulled down your t-shirt, exposing your soft skin.

He pressed a kiss upon your collarbone and you squirmed slightly. He smirked against your skin before placing another kiss on your collarbone, moving across as he did. You bit your lip, stopping yourself from letting out a moan. 'You look sexy when you do that' Remus said. You looked at him, blushing and biting your lip again. He pressed his lips to your neck and you moaned loudly. 'Let me hear you, love' He said in a husky tone. You practically melted at the sound of his voice and you pulled him for a proper kiss.

His hands roamed up and down your sides. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed him against you. He groaned as you ground your hips against his. _'I want you_ ' He exclaimed. You smirked. You pressed your hips against his, moaning loudly. He pulled at the hem of your shirt and you allowed him to pull it off. His jumper and shirt followed. His lips pressed against, his large hands coming up to caressed your bra clad breasts. You moaned into his mouth at the contact which made you grind your hips against his faster. He growled, hips meeting yours and you unclasped your bra, throwing it to the other side of the room.

This left your breasts bare to him and he sat up, admiring you which almost made you hide away. He dragged his finger tips along your skin, upwards towards your breasts. You shivered at his touch and he smirked in response. He pressed his lips against yours again, his tongue entering your mouth and you moaned, closing your eyes. His lips moved across your lips to your cheek then downwards, landing on your neck which caused you to arch your back. He once again smirked against your soft skin. He moved to your sternum, his tongue running a line down then he kissed along the underside of your breasts, teasing you. ' _Please_ ' You whimpered. He grinned and continued until he reached your left ribs where he suddenly stopped.

His fingered suddenly started tracing something. You opened your eyes to see what he was doing. He was staring at something on your ribcage and you suddenly realise what he's looking at. A tattoo. **Your tattoo.** You smiled to yourself. It was a wolf's head with flowers encased in the fur around its neck. You had gotten it a couple of years ago and you weren't sure if Remus would like it since he hated that he was a werewolf.

Remus had never noticed it before though he's undressed you many times. When a full moon approaches, his sexual appetite increases and you always end up in bed towards. Sometimes more than once. You weren't complaining. You loved it when he was like that. It wasn't making love though, it was more like fucking and he practically torn your clothes off so he never noticed. You only made love after a full moon which loved. You loved both sides to him.

Remus kept staring at your tattoo, his fingertips tracing every single detail. _'Do you like it?_ ' You asked. He finally looked at you and you blushed a little. He pressed his lips yours, a sign that tells you he loves it. You pushed him back so that he was sitting down and you straddled his hips. His fingertips found your tattoo again which made you smile. ' _Why did you choose that_?' He questioned. You looked at him and pressed your lips. ' _Because of my love for you_ ' You replied. He smiled and you pecked his lips. ' _The wolf represents you but so do the flowers_ ' You said softly. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him. _'You are beautiful. I love all of you. Your condition has never bothered me and it doesn't make me you love any less_ ' You finished. You looked into his gorgeous eyes and pressed your lips to his, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He pushed you onto your back, his lips still attached to yours and he cupped your breasts causing you to moan. ' _I love you_ ' He said against your lips. _'I love you too_ ' You replied. He stared at you for a few seconds before he placed his head in the crook of your neck, pressing a kiss to your collarbone, sucking softly on your skin. ' _I find your tattoo incredibly sexy_ ' He murmured huskily against your skin. A jolt ran down your body and you pulled him back to your lips. The rest of your clothes were discarded and both of your moans filled the room for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite imagines that I've written. I hope you like the tattoo I chose. 
> 
> -Moon


	3. That Evil Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets detention again with Umbridge after she talks back in class. She doesn't regret it but she hides it from her parents who end up finding out and are incredibly angry.
> 
> Notes: Reader is a Ravenclaw. She's quite sassy. Contains mentions of blood etc and the relationship is obviously father/daughter. 
> 
> Y/N- Your Name

You made your way to Defence Against The Dark Arts. You hated the teacher. Professor Dolores Umbridge; she was awful and she was from the Ministry. Her detentions are Barbaric especially that quill of hers. You frowned as you thought about it. _'Hi Harry_ ' You said as he walked over to you. ' _Hey Y/N_ ' He replied. He had gotten detention the other day for talking back. ' _How was detention with toadface?_ ' You asked. Harry shook his head. ' _She's mental!_ ' He replied. You nodded. 'Has she used the quill?' You asked. He looked at you in slight disbelief but he nodded. _'Yeah. How did you know?'_ He asked. You showed him your hand; it was still red but it was turning purple and blue now.

' _I must not tell lies_ ' He read. You nodded. ' _Your hand looks awful!_ ' He exclaimed. You nodded my head again. ' _What did you get detention for?'_ He asked. You had gotten detention for defending yourself against Pansy Parkinson and her little friends. You told him and he shook his head. ' _She said I started it but we know full well I didn't_!' You replied, scoffing. Harry nodded his head. You walked into the DADA classroom and sat down in your usual seat next to Hermione.

Umbridge explained what you were doing and books landed on your desks. You looked at Hermione and she shook her head in response. ' _Do you not know how to teach?'_ You asked. Umbridge stopped walked and turned to face you. ' _Excuse me?_ ' She exclaimed. You raised your eyebrows. ' _Do you not know how to teach?_ ' You repeated. The classroom was deadly quiet. ' _You do realise that this is Defence Against The Dark Arts?_ ' You asked. ' _We're supposed to learn to defend ourselves against the dark arts!_ ' You needed to learn correct pronunciation, proper wand movements and what each spell does.

' _Yes and we will learn how to defend ourselves safely and without magic!_ ' Umbridge replied, smiling sickly sweet. You scoffed and shook your head. ' _No we need to learn how to protect ourselves properly! Physically!_ ' You said. Umbridge looked around the room. ' _What is there to defend yourselves against?_ ' Umbridge asked. You raised your eyebrows. _'Death eaters, Voldemort_ ' You started. ' _People like you!_ ' You could see Umbridge getting angrier and angrier. ' _Detention!'_ She screamed. You didn't flinch but the other students did. ' _And I quit!_ ' You exclaimed. You pushed the book off the table, grabbed your bag and stormed out of the classroom.

You walked back to your dorm room and sat down on your bed. You huffed and let out an annoyed groan. ' _I'll teach myself!_ ' You exclaimed. You weren't going to go back to Defence Against The Dark Arts; there wasn't any point and you are far better without Umbridge. Everyone was.

Later, Umbridge called you to her office for detention. You glared at her as you walked into her office. ' _You will be using my special quill'_ She said, in a bittersweet tone. You rolled your eyes. ' _I figured_ ' You replied. She ignored you and you sat down at the little desk she has set up. _'What do you want me to write this time?_ ' You questioned. She thought about it for a little while. ' _I must obey my superiors_ ' She said. She smirked and you glared right back at her. ' _Which superiors am I supposed to obey?'_ You questioned. You certainly weren't going to obey Umbridge that's for sure.

She ignored you and you started to write with her special quill. She wanted to see you flinch but you never did, not even once. You got up from the desk and walked towards the door. ' _Just so you know_ ' You started. ' _You can give me as many detention as you like but I won't give in_ ' You smirked at her. You won't give in to her. ' _You'll get what's coming to you!_ ' You said, glaring at her. _'Just you wait!_ ' She stood up from her desk. _'Is that a threat?!_ ' She asked, shrilly. You smirked again. ' _Yes it is!'_ You replied. You turned on your heel, leaving her office and slamming the door behind you.

You heard a few plates smashing and you grinned. You laughed when she started screaming. You ran back to the Ravenclaw common room, dumping your bag on the floor need one of the couches. Your hand was stinging and bleeding but you didn't really care. Laying down on the couch, you looked around the room. The common room was beautifully decorated for Christmas and it made you feel better. Christmas was your favourite time of the year and you honestly couldn't wait to go home. ' _Just three more days_ ' You said to yourself. You pulled a book out of your bag and started reading before going down to the Great Hall for dinner.

                                                                                                * * *  
                                                                                       (Three Days Later)

You had just finished packing to go home when Luna and Hermione came in. 'Hey' You said with a smile. ' _You ready to go?_ ' Hermione asked. You nodded and put the last of your clothes into your suitcase. You grabbed your jacket before you headed out with Hermione and Luna. The three of you made your way to out of Hogwarts and towards the train.

The three of you sat in a carriage together. _'You want to come over to mine after Christmas?_ ' You asked the both of them. Luna nodded and smiled. ' _I'd love to!'_ Hermione exclaimed. You grinned and told them that you would owl them when. You would be seeing Hermione near Christmas anyway. You were about to say something when you heard 'ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!' You laughed before getting up and wanting to get something to eat. You bought two cauldron cakes, three pumpkin pasties, two chocolate frogs and a sugar quill.

You handed a pasty each to Hermione and Luna. _'Thank you!'_ They both said. You smiled and nodded before eating your own pumpkin pasty. You were starving. ' _What happened to your hand?_ ' Hermione asked. You stopped eating, your eyes glancing down at your left hand. _'Nothing Mione_ ' You replied. She raised her eyebrows and grabbed your hand. Her thumb traced over the writing engraved into your hand. _'Did Umbridge do this?_ ' Hermione asked. You pulled your hand away and pulled your sleeve down. ' _Leave it, Hermione'_ You replied. You finished your pasty before reading the Quibbler that Luna had given you.

                                                                                           (Later)

The train came to stop and you smiled. You grabbed your book and walked off the train with Hermione and Luna. You hugged them goodbye and told them to write to you which they promised to. You grabbed a trolley and someone helped you pull your trunks onto it. You pushed your trolley, looking for your parents and little brother. You spotted them towards the front of the train and you smiled. Your father spotted you and you smiled. ' _Hi daddy!_ ' You greeted. ' _Hi sweetheart!_ ' He replied. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your head into his chest. _'I missed you!_ ' You exclaimed. He pecked your forehead. ' _I missed you too!'_ He replied. He realised you and you hugged your mother.

You heard a giggle and looked down towards your legs. Teddy was wrapped around your left leg. ' _Teddy!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _What are you doing?_ ' You laughed and he looked up at you. _'Did you bring me back anything?_ ' He asked. You smirked. ' _Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!'_ You exclaimed. He jumped up eagerly which made you laugh. _'But you can't have it until after dinner_ ' You exclaimed. Teddy pouted but nodded. You pulled out a chocolate frog. He squealed, wrapping his arms around your waist and you laughed, hugging him. _'Don't worry, dad!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _I didn't forget you!_ ' You handed him a chocolate frog too and he laughed, pecking your forehead. You gave your mother a sugar quill as they were her favourites.

Remus pushed your trunk as you walked with your mother and Teddy. He grabbed your left hand which caused you to wince a little but you ignored it. You left the train station and headed home. Tonks made all of you some lunch and you all sat down at the table. ' _How was school, sweetheart?_ ' Remus asked you. You loved being at Hogwarts; it was like your second home. _'It's been good so far_ ' You replied. ' _The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is awful!'_ You hated Umbridge will a passion and you weren't learning anything at all. ' _Dad, can't you come back?'_ You asked him. He chuckled and you pouted in response. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his side.

' _She can't be that bad!'_ Remus said. You raised your eyebrows. ' _You don't know the half of it!_ ' You exclaimed. 'She believes we can learn to defend ourselves by just reading. She won't let us use our wands' You shook your head. That's why you were going to go to her classes after Christmas. Remus shook his head. ' _That's not right_ ' He replied. You nodded and finished your lunch before you headed upstairs to unpack.

You unpacked your clothes and sorted them out. You placed your trunk under your bed and your school work and books on your desk. _'Ow!_ ' You whined. You had hit your left hand on the edge of your table and it really hurt. Your hand has bruised badly and the words had darkened which made them more prominent in your skin. There was a knock at the door and you quickly pulled down your jacket sleeve over your hand. The door opened and Tonks appeared. ' _Hi Sweetheart'_ She said. ' _We're going to Grimwauld Place later_ ' You smiled. You get to see your uncle Sirius and also your best friend, Harry.

'Are we eating there?' You asked. Tonks nodded with a smile. She left you alone and you sat down on your bed, pulling out a book. You ate one of your cauldron cakes and did some of your homework before you took a little nap.

Remus knocked on your door as you pulled on your jacket. ' _Are you ready to go_?' He asked. You nodded and grabbed your wand before following your father down the stairs. Your mother and brother were waiting by the fireplace. Tonks went into the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder and said her destination before glowing green flames engulfed. _'Go on Teddy!_ ' You exclaimed. You pushed him towards the fireplace and he grabbed some floo powder. He said Grimwauld Place before he disappeared. You followed the same process and you landed in Grimwauld Place. Tonks waved her wand and you were clean in no time.

' _Thanks mum!_ ' You exclaimed. You disappeared in search of your uncle and you ended up bumping into Harry. 'Hi!' You exclaimed. He seemed shocked to see you. ' _Hi!'_ He replied. You grinned and hugged him. ' _Do you know where Sirius is?_ ' You asked. He was about to answer when someone else spoke. ' _Is that my niece I hear?_ ' You heard him say. You grinned and walked around the staircase to see him coming down the stairs. He reached the bottom and you wrapped your arms around him. _'I missed you!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _Missed you too love'_ He replied. He pecked your forehead and escorted you to the kitchen.

' _How is school?_ ' He asked as you and Harry sat down at the table. _'Apart from our new DADA teacher, it's going good_!' You replied. Your parents and little brother appeared in the kitchen. Sirius greeted them and Harry was introduced to your brother. ' _Who is your new teacher?'_ Sirius asked. You looked at Harry. ' _Umbridge'_ Harry replied. ' _She works for the Ministry'_ You chimed in. You shook your head and frowned. Just taking about her made you angry. ' _She gave me detention for defending myself against Parkinson_ ' You exclaimed. Parkinson had tried to hex you and you protected yourself against but you ended getting caught and you were the one in detention.

_'What happened?_ ' Remus asked. 'She tried to hex me and I protected myself but somehow I'm the one in detention' You rolled your eyes. She liked targeting you and Harry because you were the only ones going against her. You and Harry excused yourself from the table, going to sit in the living room. You sat down on the couch. ' _How's your hand?'_ You asked. He showed it to you and it was healing; the bruises were brown and the words were fading. _'How's yours_?' He asked. You showed it to him and his eyes widened. ' _Do your parents know?_ ' He asked. You shook your head. You weren't planning on letting them know.

' _Does it hurt?_ ' He asked. You nodded. It had started hurting badly. ' _Considering I got detention twice in a week and she made me use that barbaric quill of hers twice_ ' You replied. Harry nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Are you really not coming back to DADA?' He asked. You nodded. You didn't see the point. ' _Harry, we're better teaching ourselve_ s' You replied. He nodded and said something about being right. ' _Does Sirius know about your hand?_ ' You asked Harry. He shook his head. ' _Only Hermione and Ron_ ' He replied. 'Hermione wants me to go to Dumbledore' You let out an 'ah' and nodded your head.

You were called into the kitchen for dinner and you sat down next to your father and Teddy who very much insisted on sitting next to you. You reached for your drink, not realising your sleeve had rose up. ' _What happened to your hand?_ ' Your father asked. You looked at him curiously then down at your hand and your eyes widened. ' _Nothing!_ ' You said quickly. You tried moving your hand away but Remus was far too quick. He took your hand and you winced. He gasped at the sight. ' _I must obey my superiors_ ' He read out loud. Sirius and Tonks were now hovering over you, seeing your hand for themselves.

' _Son of a bitch_!' Sirius exclaimed. You had covered Teddy's ears just in time. Your mother was grateful for that. ' _Did she do this_?' Remus asked. You refused to answer. _'Did she do this?_ ' He exclaimed loudly. Teddy flinched and curled into your side. ' _Calm down, Remus_!' Tonks said. He raised his eyebrows in response. ' _Calm down?! Calm down?!'_ He exclaimed. ' _How can I calm down when that toad is hurting my daughter?_!' You flinched at how loud his voice was. Tonks kissed your forehead before taking Teddy out of the room. ' _That's how she's punishing you?_!' Remus exclaimed. You nodded in response. You explained that it was a quill and whatever you wrote on a piece of parchment would be engraved into your skin.

' _Did he hurt you, Harry_?' Sirius questioned. He looked at you then nodded. Sirius grabbed his hand and saw that Harry's nearly healed. ' _How long does it last?_ ' Sirius asked. ' _A few weeks_ ' Harry replied. Remus stood and stormed out of the room. ' _Why didn't you tell me?_ ' Sirius asked. _'Would you have believed me?_ ' Harry responded. Sirius nodded. ' _Of course!_ ' He replied. _'I would've believed both of you!_ ' Hearing those words reassured you. You got up and went to your mother who was sitting in the living with Teddy. ' _Is Daddy angry at me_?' You questioned. You sat down next to your mother who wrapped her arms around you. ' _No! Of course not!_ ' She exclaimed. She rubbed your arm and pecked your forehead.

' _Angry at you?_ ' Your father questioned from the doorway. Tonks excused herself and took Teddy to go finish his dinner. ' _How could you think I was angry at you?!_ ' He exclaimed. You shrugged. _'Because I didn't say anything?_ ' You replied unsure. Remus walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. ' _I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me_ ' He said. There wasn't any point in telling him because there was nothing you could do. ' _Honestly I'm fine, daddy_ ' You replied. He shook his head. ' _You are not fine_!' He exclaimed. He took your left hand and traced his fingers over the words which felt kind of soothing. ' _Don't worry, sweetheart_ ' He said. _'I'll sort this out_ ' He pressed a kiss to your forehead before you both went back to eat your dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate Umbridge. I really like this imagine though. 
> 
> -Moon


	4. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remus and the reader warm up next to the fire on a cold winter's night with a heart to heart, leading to an important decision. 
> 
> Note: Feel free to choose your house.

Sprawled out on your belly on a bunch of blankets next to the fireplace, flames crackling and a book laid out in front of you. You smiled to yourself as you turned a page. Hearing movement behind you, you turned your head to see your husband with two mugs in his hands. ' _Hey Rem_ ' You said softly. He smiled at you and you turned onto your back, leaning on your elbows. ' _Hi love_ ' He replied. You grinned as he placed the mugs on the coffee table. He sat down beside, leaning over and pecking your lips.

You sat up, looking at the mugs and realised he made hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. He picked one of the mugs; it was white with a gold silhouette head of reindeer and handed it to you. ' _Thanks honey_ ' You said sweetly. He smiled at you then picked up his own mug; it was white with a gold dotted tree. You took a sip of the hot chocolate and hummed at the taste. ' _You make the best hot chocolate, Rem_ ' You said. He smiled again. ' _Thanks love_ ' He replied. You leaned over and pecked his lips. You put your mug down and laid back down onto the blankets.

' _Can't believe it's December already_ ' You said. Remus laid down beside you and you turned on your side, looking at you. ' _Me neither_ ' He replied. It was December 21st and 4 days until Christmas. ' _Sirius invited us to Grimwauld place for Christmas_ ' Remus said. You hummed. You and Remus didn't have any particular plans; you were just going to stay home. ' _Lovely_ ' You said. Remus wrapped his arm around, pulling you closer to him. ' _Love you Rem_ ' You said, resting your chin on his chest, looking at him. _'Love you too_ ' He replied. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his. His hand slipped under your sweater dress and caressed your side.

He gripped your hips, skilfully rolling you onto you back and he settled between your legs. ' _My adorable husband_ ' You said, running your hands through his hair. ' _My gorgeous wife_ ' He replied. You blushed, giggling and he pecked your lips. _'Harry reminds me more of James everyday_ ' You said softly. Remus nodded, smiling a little. 'I _t seems like it was only yesterday that he was born_ ' You said, smiling to yourself. Remus buried his head into your stomach, mumbling something. ' _What?_ ' You asked. You giggled at his adorableness. ' _I said I want one_ ' He said clearly. Your eyes widened in surprise. You weren't expecting him to say that.

_'You want a baby_?' You questioned. He nodded his head. _'Remus_ ' You said softly. He lifted his head, resting his chin on your belly like you did before. ' _Okay_ ' You replied. _'Lets have a baby_ ' Now Remus's eyes widened. You smiled at him and he pecked your lips. You and Remus had discussed children; you told him that he needn't worry about his condition and passing it onto his children. Werewolves can't pass the condition onto their children. He still seemed unsure until now.

Remus pulled himself onto his hands, looking down at you. You reached up, caressing his cheek with a smile and leaned up, meeting his lips. _'How about we get started_?' You asked huskily in his ear. He pulled and looked at you. You smirked at him then pressed your lips to his again. Remus instantly returned the kiss, his hands starting to roam your clothed body. Your hands slipped under his jumper and shirt, caressing his abdomen and chest.

You felt him tugging on your sweater dress and you broke the kiss, sitting then lifting it off your body, leaving you in red lacy underwear. Remus stopped, eyes roaming your body and you blushed, almost wanting to cover up. His large hands landed on your sides, thumbs caressing your smooth skin. ' _Beautiful_ ' He said. You blushed again before you pulled him down, gripping his jumper and kissing him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding your hips against his and he groaned.

' _Off_ ' You said against his lips, tugging on his jumper. He did as you asked, pulling his jumper over his head then unbuttoning on his shirt. You pushed it off his shoulders then pulled him into a kiss. He pushed you backwards, settling himself on top of you and you ground your hips against his. Lips landed on your neck and you moaned causing Remus to smirk. He moved very slowly down to your collar bone, down the valley of your breasts, down your stomach until he reached your panties. His hands played with the hem, teasing you and you whined, causing Remus to laugh.

He looped his fingers onto your panties and pulled them. You shifted, allowing him to take them off. He kissed your thighs, inching closer and closer to where you wanted him the most but deliberately not going there. You whined again and Remus finally fulfilled your wish...

                                                                                                 * * *

Remus stared at you, his chin resting on his forearm that was laying across your belly. ' _Do you think it worked?_ ' He asked. You shrugged. ' _Possibly_ ' You replied. ' _But sometimes it takes longer to pregnant_ ' He nodded and rested his head on you. You smirked to yourself. ' _Guess we'll have to try more_ ' You said. He lifted his head and you smirked again. He pulled himself and pressed his lips to yours, clearly ready for round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just plain adorableness, just like Remus aha. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. Lol not to sound bigheaded but I think this is my most underrated imagine. 
> 
> -Moon


	5. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader has been keeping a secret from her two husbands. When they come back from a full moon, they're surprised.
> 
> Notes: The reader is in a relationship with Remus and Sirius. Feel free to choose your house.

Remus fumbled with the keys then opened the front door to the house. He walked in, placing the keys on the desk in the foyer. Sirius immediately headed to the kitchen as that is where you'd usually be but he frowned when he couldn't find you. ' _Where is she?_ ' Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sirius shrugged and thought of another place that you'd be. _'Maybe the living room?_ ' He asked. Remus nodded and they both walked into the living room. They frowned when they didn't see you.

' _Maybe she went out_?' Sirius said. Remus shook his head. ' _She would leave a note_ ' He replied. Sirius nodded. Remus walked back into the kitchen while Sirius trudged upstairs. He walked into your shared bedroom and smiled when he found you sleeping peacefully in the giant bed. Since there were three of you, he had to buy a bigger bed. Sirius slipped off his shoes and pulled off his jacket before he pulled himself into bed bedside you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his chest.

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt yourself being pulled into someone. You turned to see one of your husbands and you smiled sleepily. ' _Hi love_ ' He said. _'Hi'_ You replied quietly. He smiled at you and you stared at him, taking in his appearance. He looked tired, bags evident under his eyes. _'Where's Remus_?' You asked. Sirius pressed his lips to your forehead. ' _Making tea_ ' He replied. You should be the one doing that but you were tired and you had good reason to be. ' _I should do it_ ' You replied. You moved to get up but Sirius pulled you back down.

' _Babe, he's fine_ ' He said. You sighed and buried your head into his chest, closing your eyes. You bit your lip, contemplating about telling him your secret especially since it involved you. ' _You been okay, love?_ ' He asked. You hummed in response. You had terribly morning sickness and you could barely eat, not to mention that you were tired all the time. ' _How was it?_ ' You asked, referring to the full moon. ' _It was fine. The usual_ ' He replied. You nodded your head. _'I'm glad he has you with him_ ' You stated. His lips landed on your forehead. You felt the bed dip on your left side and you opened your eyes to see your other husband, Remus.

He smiled at you and you watched as he took off his shoes before getting into bedside you. He immediately wrapped his arms around your waist and you turned to face him, Sirius's arm still wrapped around you. ' _Hi sweetheart_ ' He said. You took in his appearance; he looked worse than Sirius but you were thankful that he didn't have anymore scars. You loved his scars but you hated that they were self harm scars, that he did them to himself. ' _Hi_ ' You replied. He pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. _'You okay?_ ' He asked. You nodded your head before biting your lip. You needed to tell them but you weren't sure how they would take it.

' _What's wrong, love?_ ' Sirius asked. You turned into your back, allowing yourself to see them both. ' _Nothing_ ' You replied. He narrowed his eyes at you. ' _Sweetheart, we know something is bothering you_ ' Remus said. ' _You haven't been yourself for a few months now_ ' You sighed in response. Of course they had noticed. You sat up in bed. _'I'm pregnant'_ You mumbled. You hoped that they hadn't heard you but they did. ' _You're pregnant?_ ' Sirius stated. ' _Are you serious?_ ' Remus asked. You giggled a little. ' _No I'm Y/N_ ' You replied. Remus rolled his eyes in amusement and Sirius chuckled. You laid yourself down again so that you could look at them.

' _Are you positive?_ ' Remus asked. You nodded your head. _'Pretty positive'_ You replied. You pulled the covers away from you and showed them. A small bump covered the lower part of your abdomen. The reason you were showing so early is because you were pregnant with twins. ' _How long have you known?_ ' Remus asked as he watched as you ran a hand along your belly. ' _About a month'_ You replied sheepishly. You hadn't really noticed any symptoms as you were always busy and you didn't pay attention especially when the full moon approached.

' _Why didn't you tell us?_ ' Sirius asked. You were scared as you never discussed children and your relationship; a polyamory relationship. You knew both of your husbands would be amazing fathers. _'I was scared'_ You replied. Sirius wrapped his arms around you. ' _Love, we married you_ ' He said. ' _We love you and we will love any children that you give us_ ' He pressed his lips to yours before allowing Remus to do that the same. ' _Are you sure_?' You asked. They both nodded their heads. ' _Now smile, sweetheart_ ' Remus said. You tried not to but you couldn't help it. Your husband were amazing and you loved them. You felt a little stupid for thinking that they wouldn't want any children.

' _You're pregnant_ ' Sirius exclaimed. You giggled, happy that he was happy. Remus's hand landed on your belly and you placed your hand on his. ' _Do you know who the father is?_ ' Sirius asked suddenly. ' _We don't need to worry about that now, Siriu_ s' Remus replied, slightly glaring at him. ' _We'll sort it out after the baby is born_ ' Sirius held his hands up in a surrender position. You knew he was just curious but you were surprised that Remus glared at him. ' _I don't think you'll have to worry about that at all_ ' You said. They both turned to you with curious and confused eyes.

' _We're having twins_ ' You exclaimed. Both of their eyes widened and mouths dropped open. You giggled. They were both adorable. _'I'm pretty sure you both got me pregnant_!' You said with a laugh. You knew in your heart that you were carrying Sirius's baby and Remus's baby. ' _You're sure?'_ Remus questioned. You nodded. ' _I went to a muggle doctor and she confirmed that I'm carrying twins_ ' You replied. A grin broke out on Sirius's face and he peppered your face with kisses. You giggled and pushed him away from you.

You turned to Remus who was still sitting there in shock. You thought he looked adorable so you pressed your lips to his. He snapped out immediately and kissed you back. ' _You okay, Rem?_ ' You asked. He nodded his head. It was all a bit overwhelming but you knew you would get through it. ' _I love you_ ' You said to out of them. _'I love you too_ ' They both replied. You settled back into bed, turning on your side to face Sirius and Remus scooted closer to you, his hand landing on your belly. Sirius placed his nose against yours, his hand settling on your hip. You all fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory is the name for this relationship. If you wanted to know lol. I decided that they would use keys to open the front door to their house, make them look like muggles. 
> 
> -Moon


	6. My Jealous Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets jealous when other guys start flirting with his girlfriend. He decides to do something about it. 
> 
> Notes: The reader is a Gryffindor. She and Lupin have been together since third year and they are in sixth year.
> 
> Y/N- Your Name  
> L/N- Last Name

You were walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. You spotted your boyfriend and your friends at the usual table. ' _Looking good, L/N!_ ' A fellow Gryffindor, Roy Duncan, said as he passed you. You couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Why was he complimenting you? You shrugged before walking to your friends. ' _Morning Y/N!'_ Lily greeted you. You smiled at your friend. ' _Morning_ ' You replied. You sat down next to your boyfriend. He pecked your forehead and held your hand under the table.

' _Hey Y/N!_ ' A brown haired Ravenclaw boy said as he walked past the table. You watched him walk away and you cocked your head to the side before looking at Lily. ' _Who is that?_ ' James asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. You shook your head. _'No idea'_ You replied. Maybe he was a Potions partner at some point. You turned to your boyfriend and he was glaring at the boy. You giggled at his jealously and pecked his cheek before reaching for some toast.

' _Nice on, Y/N!_ ' Sirius exclaimed. _'Getting all the boys!_ ' You shook your head in amusement before you whacked him over the head. ' _He was just being nice!_ ' You replied. You took a bit out of your toast. He smirked at you. _'Whatever you say, sweetheart!_ ' He said with a wink. Remus glared at him from beside you and you rolled your eyes. You were used to Sirius flirting with you; he was part of his personality and he mainly did it to annoy your boyfriend. You pecked Remus's lips before getting up. ' _You coming, Lils_?' You asked. She nodded and gathered her things. ' _Hey Lil, you and me, a date this weekend!_ ' James exclaimed with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes and you smirked.

_'Oh please, Potter! She'd sooner go out with me than you!'_ You exclaimed. Lily nodded with a grin. She grabbed your hand and dragged you away. You could hear the rest of the Marauders laughing as you walked out of the Great Hall. You headed to Potions early and you ended up being partners for that lesson. ' _How many times has he asked you out?_ ' You asked Lily as you write notes. She looked over at James who was partners with your boyfriend. _'I've lost count!'_ She exclaimed. You giggled. You and Lily finished your potion.

_'Maybe you should give him a chance?'_ You said. She looked at you as if you were crazy. _'It might get him off your back'_ I said. Lily nodded, considering your idea. Potions finished and you walked with Lily to your next class with was Transfiguration. ' _Hey Y/N!'_ A voice exclaimed. You turned to see a guy with a Hufflepuff tie and you recognised him as Emre Jones. _'Hey Emre!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _How are you?_ ' You smiled at him and you could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks. 'I'm good!' He exclaimed. 'How are you?' Lily looked at me and I shrugged. ' _Yeah I'm fine'_ You replied. You walked to Transfiguration together. ' _I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me!_ ' He asked you. You raised your eyebrows. Did he mean like a date or as friends? 'I _'m sorry. I already have plans this weekend!_ ' You replied, sheepishly. He nodded and said he understood before leaving you and Lily alone.

' _Sirius was right!_ ' Lily exclaimed. _'You are getting all the boys!_ ' You playfully smacked her arm and she laughed. You sat down in front of your boyfriend and Sirius while James and Peter sat in front of you. ' _What did the Hufflepuff want?'_ Sirius asked. You were about to respond. ' _He asked Y/N out!_ ' Lily exclaimed. Why would he ask you out? Didn't he know you had a boyfriend? It confused you. ' _He wasn't asking me out_ ' You replied. ' _He was probably just being nice'_ Your friends all scoffed in response. You raised your eyes. He was just being nice right? You shrugged it off and started to focus on the lesson.

                                                                                                * * *

The rest of the day went quickly and you were currently studying in the Great Hall then it would 1 hour free time before dinner. You walked into the Great Hall and someone called your name. You saw Roy Duncan approaching you. _'Hi Roy_ ' You greeted. He grinned at you. ' _Hi Y/N_ ' He replied. ' _You look really pretty_ ' You blushed at the compliment. ' _You told me that earlier!_ ' You exclaimed. He smirked. _'Can't a guy give a pretty girl a compliment?'_ He replied. You raised your eyebrows before smiling politely. It was nice to get compliments but you were sure that he knew about you and Remus. Though you rarely displayed your relationship, not liking PDA, Remus would peck your forehead, pull you into him and hold your hand so it wasn't like your relationship was a secret. You suddenly noticed that he had been doing it a lot lately and it was starting to make you a little uncomfortable.

                                                                                         (with Remus)

Remus sat with his friends and was waiting for his girlfriend, Y/N. He was lazily reading his Charms book when Sirius nudged him. He looked up and Sirius gestured with his head. ' _Oi Moony!_ ' He said. ' _Someone's flirting with your girl!_ ' Remus looked to where Sirius was gesturing. James, Lily and Peter had also looked up to see what was going on. ' _He's always flirting with her!_ ' Remus exclaimed. ' _Do they not know we're dating?_ ' He mumbled. He narrowed his eyes at Roy and his girlfriend. He noticed that Y/N looked slightly uncomfortable which annoyed him more.

Remus watched as Roy attempted to put his arm around his girlfriend and her stepping away. He got up and marched right over to them. ' _Hi Remus!_ ' Roy exclaimed. He ignored him and grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, pulling her into him and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He could hear the whispers along with wolf whistles which he knew was Sirius and James but he didn't care.

                                                                                           (With You)

Remus had pressed his lips to yours so suddenly that your eyes widened but you soon started to kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Remus broke the kiss as they both needed the air. ' _Y/N is my girlfriend!_ ' Remus exclaimed directly to Roy though his voice was loud enough for everyone else to hear. 'I would appreciate it if you stopped flirting with her!' He let our what sounded like a growl and you bit your lip. It sounded so sexy. Roy held his hands up before leaving to sit with his friends. Remus suddenly grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the Great Hall.

_'Remus!'_ You exclaimed. He dragged to a passageway before he pressed you against the wall. His lips pressed against yours in a searing kiss. You hummed against his lips and smirked. _'Are you jealous?'_ You asked. You ran your hands through his hair. ' _Of course I'm bloody jealous!_ ' He exclaimed. You grinned. You pressed your lips to his in a short kiss. ' _Oh I love it when you're like this!_ ' You said, biting your lip. He wasn't often like this but you absolutely loved it. 'Wish guys would stop flirting with you' He humbled, burying his face into your chest. You couldn't help but giggle. _'Don't worry baby_ ' You replied. ' _I love you and you only_ ' You pecked his lips and he smiled at you. ' _My jealous wolf_ ' You said affectionately. He grinned wolfishly and you giggled. He pecked your lips before you both went back to the Great Hall to study.


	7. Like It Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader invites her boyfriend, Remus Lupin to her home for the Winter Holidays. Her parents are wary of magic and her siblings hate it. 
> 
> Note: Reader is a Gryffindor and Muggleborn. Her parents are still wary of magic and her siblings downright hate it. 
> 
> H/C- Hair Colour  
> E/C- Eye Colour  
> Y/N- Your Name  
> S/N- Surname  
> F/N- Favourite Colour

You walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. You saw your boyfriend, Remus Lupin laying on the sofa and a book on his chest. He was the only one in there. You smiled before going over to him. You leaned down and pecked his cheek which surprised him. ' _Hey handsome_ ' You said. He smiled at you before sitting up and allowing you to sit down next to him. ' _Do you mind if I light the fire?_ ' You asked him. You knew Remus was always warm due to his condition. ' _Sure love'_ He replied. You smiled before waving your wand at the fire. There was a whoosh and flames shot up in the fireplace.

It was November 1st and it had started to snow. The temperature had suddenly dropped and you were freezing your butt off. Even with the fire on, you were shivering and your boyfriend seemed to notice. He got up and grabbed a blanket, placing it on your lap. You smiled gratefully at your boyfriend and he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. ' _Thanks handsome_ ' You said. You snuggled into his side with a smile and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

You would often call Remus 'Handsome'. One, he was very handsome and you thought to yourself that you were lucky to have someone like him as your boyfriend. Two, he was quite insecure about his scars which you found really hot. Three, he hated himself and he deserved all the love in the world. And four, you loved him with all your heart.

_'Rem?'_ You asked. He hummed on response. ' _What are you doing for Christmas?'_ You asked. You had wrote to your parents at the beginning of November if you could Remus could spend Christmas with you at home. You had been together since year 3 and thought it was about time your family met him. You hadn't told them that Remus was a werewolf; they were still wary of magic and there was a lot they didn't know about it, including magical creatures.

' _Well I'm here_ ' He replied. _'Like normal_ ' You nodded and bit your lip. ' _Well I was thinking_ ' You said, sitting up. ' _That you could spend it with me_ ' You looked up at your boyfriend. You really wanted him to come. _'You're inviting me to your house for Christmas?_ ' He asked, slightly in disbelief. You cocked your head to the side, curious as to why he was so surprised. ' _Yes I am'_ You replied. _'You don't have to. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do!_ ' He didn't have to come. You just wanted him there and your parents want to meet him. Most Christmas's he spent were at Hogwarts.

' _Do they know that I'm a..?_ ' He questioned. You shook your head. ' _No. We can tell them when you're ready, if you decide to_ ' You said. You knew he was insecure about his condition and you knew he was worried about full moons but you had checked the timing for December's full moon and it was during the second week of that month. He wouldn't be coming until the following week. ' _You can say no_ ' You assured him. You'd be disappointed but you wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to.

_'You don't have to decide now_ ' You said. ' _I'll give you a few days to think about it'_ You pecked his lips before heading upstairs to your dorm room. You couldn't help but feel like he was going to say no. You sighed before laying down on your bed and closing your eyes, wanting to take a nap.

                                                                                    *A Couple Of Days Later*

Remus still hadn't said anything about coming to yours for Christmas so you assumed that he didn't want to come. You were disappointed but you tried not to let it get you down. Maybe next time. ' _Maybe he wasn't ready_ ' You said to yourself. You sighed before getting out your favourite book and started to read it, wanting to take your mind off Remus.

You were so into your book that you didn't hear your dorm room door open. It was only when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist that you stopped reading. ' _Hey love_ ' Remus said. He pressed a kiss to your cheek before burying his head into your neck. _'Hey'_ You replied. You went back to reading it but you were soon distracted by Remus. His hands caressed your sides, tickling them occasionally and he peppered your face with kisses. ' _Stop!_ ' You exclaimed, giggling. He smirked against your cheek before he captured your lips with his own. He pulled you into his lap, his arms encircling you and keeping you there.

' _I can't wait to spend Christmas with you_ ' He said, his hot breath hitting your ear. You turned around to face him, straddling his lap. ' _You want to come?_ ' You asked. You weren't sure if you had heard him right. ' _Of course I do_ ' He replied. He pressed his lips to yours. ' _I honestly thought you didn't want to come_ ' You replied. You looked down, fingers playing with the buttons on his cardigan. He lifted your chin, making you look at him. _'I'm sorry, love_ ' He said. _'I should've said yes immediately_ ' He pressed his lips to yours before you buried your head in his chest. ' _I love you_ ' You said, voice mumbled. His hand caressed your hair. ' _I love you too'_ He replied. He pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling the both of you down so you were both lying on your bed.

                                                                                      *Platform 9 [3/4]*

The train had come to a stop at Platform 9 and 3 quarters. You looked at Remus and shot him a reassuring smile. You grabbed his hand and you both left the train. Sirius pulled you and Remus into a hug. ' _See you soon!_ ' He said. ' _Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'_ He winked at the both of you. You rolled your eyes and punched his arm. He just pecked your cheek and dodged a punch from Remus. ' _You're so jealous_ ' You teased. He blushed and you grinned, bringing him down for a kiss. Someone whistled and you knew it was Sirius.

Lily interrupted your kiss and wrapped her arms around you. ' _Are you still jealous, Rem?_ ' She questioned. You shook your head in amusement. _'I think James is rubbing off on you, Lils!_ ' You teased. She blushed and you laughed. You hugged your best friend before hugging James. You parted ways before going to get your belongings. _'I'll push it!_ ' Remus said. You smiled at your boyfriend. ' _Such a gentleman_ ' You said, pecking his cheek. He blushed and pushed the trolley that you shared out of the platform gateway.

Remus was feeling nervous about meeting your parents and you could tell. Your parents couldn't wait to meet him so you weren't worried but you were a bit weary of your siblings. You used to get on as children but as you grew older, you drifted apart and it didn't help when you got your Hogwarts letter. You were excited and happy, of course but they started calling you 'freak' and all sorts of good. You didn't get along, your sister mostly.

You spotted your parents standing by their car. Their names were Shannon and Stilas S/N. Your mum; a woman with H/C and E/C and your father; a man with H/C and E/C. You looked like your mother, inheriting her hair colour and height. You had your dad's eye colour. _'Y/N!_ ' Shannon exclaimed. You ran over to her and she wrapped her arms around you. ' _Hi sweetheart_!' She said, kissing your forehead. ' _You've grown so much!_ ' You rolled your eyes with a smile. ' _I've only been away for 4 months!_ ' You replied. She just smiled. You turned to your dad. _'Hi daddy!_ ' You exclaimed. He opened his arms and you immediately pushed yourself into them, wrapping your arms around his waist.

' _Hello kiddo_!' He said with a smile. He pecked your forehead. _'I missed you!'_ He said. _'I missed you too!_ ' You replied. You stepped back and turned to Remus, taking his hand. _'This is Remus!_ ' You introduced, giving his hand a squeeze. ' _Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs S/N_ ' He said, nervously. He held his hand to your father who shook it firmly. _'Nice to meet you, Son!'_ Stilas said. Your mother pulled your boyfriend into a hug with smile. ' _Shall we get going?_ ' Shannon asked. You nodded and your father took your trolley, loading your trunks into the car.

You climbed into the car, Remus following you and you soon drove off to your house. You lived in a farmhouse in the countryside but you weren't that far from town. _'Wow'_ Remus said, looking at the farmhouse. ' _You like it?_ ' You asked. He nodded and you grabbed his hand, leading towards the house. ' _Shouldn't we help your dad?_ ' He asked. You shook your head. ' _You'll just shooed away!_ ' You replied. Remus made an 'O' face and it was adorable. You pecked his cheek. You entered your house; inside it was nicely decorated for the Christmas holidays. Your mother came in behind and headed to the kitchen. ' _Are you hungry?_ ' She asked. ' _A little!_ ' You replied. ' _How about I make you some sandwiches?_ ' She asked. You nodded your head and sat down at the kitchen table.

You heard footsteps coming down the stairs then your sister, Kennedy came into the kitchen. She had your dad's hair and eye colour. She frowned when she saw you. ' _I was hoping you wouldn't be coming home_ ' She exclaimed. Your mother scolded her and you rolled your eyes. ' _Remus, this is my sister. Kennedy, this is my boyfriend_!' You introduced. Kennedy raised her eyebrows. ' _Boyfriend?'_ She questioned. ' _I honestly thought you were lying_ ' Remus wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his side. _'Relax, love'_ He whispered. ' _She's just jealous_ ' He pecked your forehead and you smiled.

Your brother, Jordan came into the kitchen a few minutes later. ' _Welcome home, Freak_ ' He exclaimed with a smirk. ' _Don't call your sister a freak!_ ' Shannon scolded. You introduced your brother to Remus and vice versa. _'How did you get that scar?_ ' Jordan questioned rudely. You glared at him. ' _Knock it off!_ ' You exclaimed. He smirked at you. ' _What are you gonna do?'_ He asked. ' _Use magic?_ ' You'd be lying to say that you weren't tempted. ' _No but I'll punch you!'_ You retorted. You honestly would punch him if you could. Shannon scolded you both and you glared at your brother. You ate before getting settled in upstairs. Remus was allowed to stay with you as you were old enough and you were grateful. Christmas was at the end of the week and you couldn't be happier. It was your favourite holiday and you were even happier to have Remus with you.

                                                                                       *Later that Night*

You changed into your pyjamas and settled into bed. Remus joined you a few minutes later. He wrapped his arm around you and cuddled into his side. ' _Thank you for coming!_ ' You said softly. He pressed his lips to your forehead. _'Thank you for inviting me_ ' He said. You smiled and pressed your lips to his. _'What's up with your siblings_?' He asked. He couldn't believe that they treated you the way they did. _'I don't know. I guess they're jealous_ ' You said. You knew it was partly to do with jealousy. ' _They should be!'_ He said. You raised your eyebrows at your boyfriend. ' _You're beautiful and amazing. You're a brilliant witch!_ '  He said. You blushed and buried your head into his chest. ' _I love you_ ' You mumbled. He chuckled. ' _I love you too_ ' He replied. He kissed your forehead and you both drifted off to sleep.

                                                                       *Late at Night*                *Christmas Eve*

_'I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow!_ ' You said as you placed two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table by the fire. You sat down next to Remus who was sitting on the sofa. ' _Me neither!'_ He replied. He wrapped an arm around you. Kennedy walked into the living room and sat down on the armchair next to Remus. ' _So Remus, why are you going out with Y/N?_ ' She questioned. 'I'm sure there are better girls at that school!' She smirked at you and you glared at her. ' _Hey Ken, where is your boyfriend?_ ' You asked her. ' _Scott, was it? Or was it Dan? I can never keep up, you keep jumping from one guy to the next!_ ' Remus smirked in your direction. Kennedy glared at you. ' _Did you pay him?_ ' She asked. ' _I can't see anyone actually wanting to go out with you'_ You'd be lying to yourself if her words didn't hurt but you tried not to let it get to you.

You rolled your eyes as you were used to it. ' _Remus can do so much better!'_ She said with a smirk. ' _Why don't you dump that and go out with me?_ ' You looked at Remus and he didn't seem fazed by her actions toward him. He suddenly leaned in and captured your lips with his. The kiss became heated and you ended up straddling his lap. You heard Kennedy storm away and you grinned against his lips. ' _You okay, love?_ ' He asked. You nodded your head. You knew Remus would never leave you like that especially not for your sister. ' _I hate the way she treats you_ ' He said with a sigh. You nodded it. You hated too but you were used to it. ' _My siblings just don't understand magic'_ You reasoned. Remus shook his head. ' _Yes but that still doesn't mean they can treat you like that!_ ' He exclaimed. You sighed before pecking his cheek.

_'It's fine, Rem_ ' You said. ' _Let's try to just enjoy Christmas_ ' He nodded and pecked your lips. You spent the night drinking hot chocolate, reading, talking about things that had happened in the last four months and Christmas. You went to be at around 10pm, wanting to be well rested for Christmas Day.

                                                                                          *Christmas Day*

Your eyes fluttered open and you yawned, still feeling tired. You checked the time on the clock and it read 6am. You suddenly realised it was Christmas Day. You picked up Remus's gift and turned to him. ' _Rem, wake up!_ ' You exclaimed. He groaned and moved a little but didn't wake up. ' _Wake up!_ ' You exclaimed. He moved again. You frowned before smirking as an idea popped into your head. You straddled your boyfriend and pressed your lips to his. You felt him move then he kissed your back. ' _Good morning!_ ' You said cheekily. He laughed and you allowed him to sit up. You placed a gift on his lap.

' _Open it!_ ' You exclaimed. He smiled at you and ripped the wrapping paper. It revealed a long thin red rectangular box. He looked up at you before opening the box. Inside was a watch that looked similar to his. _'I know your old one broke_ ' You said. ' _And I know you loved it so I tried to get the same one but couldn't find it_ ' Remus pulled you into a kiss and you giggled. ' _You like it?_ ' You asked. ' _You're amazing!'_ He said. You blushed before grinning. He kissed you again. ' _Your present is downstairs_ ' He exclaimed. You nodded, not really caring. You were just happy that he liked your present.

You pulled on a old sweater of his that you stole in your 5th year at Hogwarts. _'Is that my sweater?_ ' He questioned. You blushed and nodded. He grinned at you and grabbed your waist. ' _You look great in my clothes!_ ' He said in your ear. You blushed bright red and giggled a little. You grabbed his hand and you made your way downstairs. Your mother and father were all already down there. ' _Merry Christmas!_ ' You greeted, hugging them both. ' _Merry Christma_ s' They both said. Shannon handed you both a mug of hot chocolate. You grabbed their presents from under the Christmas tree.

You bought your mum a vintage tea that you got from Hogsmeade and you got your dad a new tool set. ' _Thank you sweetheart!_ ' Stilas said. He pecked your forehead as did your mother. She pulled you and Remus over to the sofa; it was filled with around ten gifts each. ' _The red are for Remus and the F/C are for you!'_ She instructed. Remus stood there, a little shocked. 'Are you alright, Son?' Stilas asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Remus snapped out of it and nodded his head. ' _I...thank you. You didn't have to get me anything!'_ He said. Shannon shook her head immediately. ' _You're part of the family now. I wasn't going to leave you out!_ ' She exclaimed. She pulled him into a hug which he accepted.

You and Remus opened your gifts slowly, talking and thanking your parents for each gift. You had gotten a journal, a sketchbook, a pencil set, a bunch of different flavoured teas, fuzzy socks, two sets of pjs, a mug with a F/A on, a scarf in your F/C and a vintage charm bracelet with charms of your favourite things. Remus had gotten 3 new jumpers, a pair of fuzzy socks, a new mug in his favourite colour, 2 new books, a scarf, aftershave and a bunch of different flavoured teas.

Remus stood up and went over to his trunk which was by the front door. He pulled out a small square present and came back over to you. ' _For you, my love'_ He said. You took it gently from his hands. ' _Thank you_ ' You said. You pecked his cheek and opened the outer wrapping. It revealed a small square velvet black box. You opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a silver necklace with two intertwining hearts; one was rose gold and the other was silver encrusted with little gems.

_'Remus'_ You said. _'It's beautiful_ ' You couldn't believe he had gotten you something this beautiful and it looked expensive. ' _Thank you_ ' You said. You leaned in and kissed his lips. _'Will you put it on me?_ ' You asked. He nodded and took the necklace from you. You lifted your hair and he delicately placed it around your neck. _'I love it!'_ You said. You pecked his lips. ' _Thank you handsome'_ You said. He blushed and you giggled. You placed your gifts and Remus's gifts in a big bag that your mum had provided for you. _'Can I help with dinner?'_ You asked your mum. She smiled and shook her head. _'No thanks sweetheart. I've got it covered'_ She replied with a smile. You nodded and cuddled up to your boyfriend.

Kennedy and Jordan came down a few minutes later. ' _Merry Christmas_ ' Stilas said. They didn't say anything and went straight to the presents. You shook your head, clearly annoyed that they didn't say anything to your parents. You had gotten them gifts as well but you knew they wouldn't be grateful. ' _Thank you for our gifts, Mum and Dad_ ' You said. ' _We love them'_ You hugged them both and Remus did the same but shaking your father's hand. ' _My presents are better_!' Kennedy said. You rolled your eyes. _'Christmas isn't about presents'_ You exclaimed. ' _It's about being with family. Something you don't appreciate!_ ' You were growing more and more annoyed by their attitudes by the minute.

' _What would you know? You're never here!'_ Kennedy exclaimed. ' _That's because I'm at school_!' You replied. ' _I come home during the holidays!_ ' You loved being at Hogwarts. You felt like you belonged there but you did miss your family so you came home every school holiday. ' _Magic school!_ ' Jordan chimed in. _'Do you know how crazy that sounds!_ ' You shook your head. They wouldn't know anything about it. ' _Hogwarts is real!'_ You exclaimed. ' _You're just jealous that it wasn't you that was accepted into Hogwarts. That you don't have magical powers!_ ' They were jealous and it was clear for everyone to see. Your parents believed it, having taken you to Diagon Alley and met plenty of other wizarding family.

' _You're just a freak_!' Jordan exclaimed. ' _Magic is not real!'_ You pulled out your wand, pointing it at the both of them. Remus immediately grabbed your waist. ' _Love, you better than this_ ' He said. You glared at your siblings before leaving the room, heading upstairs. You could hear your siblings being scolded by your parents. Remus wrapped his arms around your waist and brought you into his chest. You sobbed into his chest and he rubbed your back. ' _It's okay, sweetheart_ ' He soothed. _'Why do they have to be like this?_ ' You questioned, sobbing. He soothed you, pressing kisses to your hairline.

' _I don't know, love_ ' He said. He hated the way you were being treated by them. You knew that you and your siblings would never get on. You wanted to but you knew it would never change. _'I'm sorry'_ You said, sniffling. ' _No love'_ He responded. ' _You have nothing to be sorry for_ ' He pressed a kiss to your forehead and wiped away the remaining tears. ' _Christmas is ruined_ ' You said. Remus shook his head. ' _No it's not_ ' He replied. _'This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time_ ' He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing yourself closer to him.

You spent the rest of the morning in bed, cuddling and talking. You got dressed at around 1.00pm; you wore a F/C jumper with a polar on the front, a white velvet skirt, white tights and pink ankle boots. Your hair was curled, a small braid in the back with a white bow. You wrote the necklace that Remus bought you along with a pair of pearl stud earrings, the vintage charm bracelet your parents go you and a silver heart ring.

Your makeup consisted of mascara, eyeliner, pink shimmer eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. 'You look beautiful' Remus said. You smiled at him. He wore a dark grey shirt along with a darker grey jumper which your parents got him, grey trousers and black dress shoes. ' _You look handsome!_ ' You exclaimed. You pecked his lips, wiping away evidence of pink lipstick from them afterwards.

You and your family at Christmas dinner around 3pm. You sat down next to Remus, your father at the head of the table, your mother next to him and across from you. Jordan and Kennedy sat next to your mother. You refused to talk to either of them unless you needed to. ' _Merry Christmas everyone!'_ Stilas said, raising his glass. _'Merry Christmas'_ Everyone said, clinking glasses before taking a sip. You dug into your dinner and it was delicious. _'Thank you mum!_ ' You exclaimed. ' _Food is amazing as always'_ She smiled in response. Remus also thanked her and expressed that he loved the food.

After dinner, you played some games and had dessert. You stayed up until midnight before you and Remus retired to bed. You changed into your pyjamas and Remus did the same. ' _Mum says you can come anytime_ ' You said to Remus. His face was shocked. ' _Rem, they loved you_!' You assure him. You pecked his lips and he climbed into bed next to you. _'Thank you for inviting me_ ' He said softly. You smiled and pressed your lips to you. ' _I really happy you said yes!_ ' You said. ' _This is the best Christmas I've had. I want to spend every Christmas with you_ ' He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours again, pulling you into his chest. ' _Me too'_ He said softly. You smiled to yourself before you yawned and snuggled into his warm chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. Remus smiled at your sleeping form and decided to get some sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I remember, this imagine was a request lol. I also think this is my longest imagine I've written so far!
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only other harry potter character who has his own section aha.
> 
> -Moon


End file.
